The Artist
by LonelyShadow616
Summary: Dean and Sam have to play babysitter. (This is my first fanfiction for Supernatural. R&R Please)


Dean was eating pie like normal as he watched _Doctor Sexy M.D._ He looked at Sam as the moose of a man walked in with a couple grocery bags. He emptied the contents of the bags on the kitchen table. Castiel wandered in and grabbed the bee soap he asked Sam to get. He smelled it and slid down the hall of the apartment using his fuzzy socks with a happy smile on his face.

"So, we have another mission, right?" Dean looked at Sam, whipped cream on his nose.

"It involves an angel and his ward. They're in Jericho County. He got beat up by his boyfriend and is staying in the hospital. The ward needs someone to watch her," Sam looked at his brother.

"Alright. Winchester's Abbey is where they stay, right?" Castiel seemed eager to go.

"We aren't babysitters," Dean stated sternly, "and I better not be Mommy for this damn kid."

"Cesario's ward is actually quite beautiful. She is one of the most beautiful creatures in the universe you know and don't know," Castiel replied.

"Well… I'm in!"

XXX

Cesario was a skinny, but tall vessel. He had sapphire blue eyes and raven black hair. He was hooked up to several machines and monitors. He had a breathing apparatus pushing air into his nose.

Castiel walked in, leading Sam and Dean in. Cesario took his eyes from the screen of his laptop. It looked hand built. It was a little hodge podge of parts and sections.

"Hello, Mr. Novak," Sam offered his hand to Cesario.

The angel lifted his hand to shake with the younger of the two Winchester brothers, "hello, boys. I appreciate you coming down. You are very attractive, the both of you. Lucy's quite excited to have boys over with my permission. I hope you can handle her. There are recipes in the top cabinet. And here's a list of rules for her."

Dean and Sam examined the list.

 _No staying up past ten._

 _Electronics stay off until homework is done._

 _Nightmares are to be reported to me._

 _No soda after eight at night._

 _Sodas are two a day._

 _No sweets before dinner._

Pitbulls And Parolees _are to be recorded and saved, EVERY EPISODE! You can watch them but don't delete them._

 _Breakfast for breakfast, lunch for lunch, dinner for dinner._

 _Snacks are in the crisper drawer._

 _Listen to the babysitters._

 _No cutting._

"That's a lot of rules fo just one kid," Dean said, gazing at Cesario.

"Please adhere to them. She's had these rules since she was five," Cesario ordered.

"Alright. We understand," Castiel said.

Cesario leaned back, "Lord help y'all."

Dean leaned in to Sam's ear, "we're screwed."

XXX

The house was quite quaint. It had nice blue paint that was looking nice and clean. The roof was geen tin. The door was made of hickory and painted green to match the roof. There was a stone slab for a patio. There were two rocking chairs and a tired black table sitting on the patio like old ladies smoking their cigarettes and drinking iced tea and gossiping about the neighborhood.

"Hello, Lucy?" Dean knocked on the door while Sam looked in the windows.

The hickory door opened, and a young girl about five and a half foot tall answered the door. She smiled.

Dean grinned like an idiot and didn't say another word. Sam showed up next to him. The girl was blonde haired and blue eyed. She had porcelain skin to die for.

"Uh, we're the babysitters," Sam barely mustered those words from his brain.

"Hi, come on in. Texas is asleep. Please don't wake him up," she held the door open for them.

Castiel wandered into the living room, turning on the main television. He found a nature show about bees. He stared at the television screen similar to a zombie. Dean ambled to the kitchen and started to hunt for that recipe book. He found an apron draped over a blue dinning chair. He opened the recipe book to a fruit and nut pie.

Sam sat down at the dining room table. He opened his laptop. He brushed his hair from his eyes.

"So, what are you guys' rules? I know Cessy gave you rules for me to follow. I know you might have rules for me to follow, right?" Lucy said as she entered the kitchen.

"We don't have any really…" Sam started. He looked at Dean, "anything you want to add?"

"All dirty magazines get turned over to me for the duration of our stay," Dean said sarcasically.

"Cesario is gay, therefore the dirty magazines he owns are strickly homosexual," Castiel said from his spot on the white sectional, "sorry, Dean."

"Well son of a bitch," Dean sighed softly.

"Plus, Cesario keeps his his porn under lock and key," Lucy laughed, and this made all three men look at her.

"How old are you, Lucy?" the younger Winchester asked her.

"I'm eighteen. Why?" she gave them a look.

"You look a lot older," Sam shrugged, "what's Cesario like?"

"He's like a mama bear. He's incredibly overprotective and ferocious, even Lucifer is scared of him," Lucy smiled.

"And Lucifer is also your adopted grandfather," Castiel walked in, clearly unamused by the nature show he was watching. He joined Sam at the table, "Cesario is half demon, half angel."

"HUH?" Dean turned around, "how in the hell-?"

"Cesario was conceived in Rome, not Hell, Dean," Castiel stated matter-of-factly, "Gabriel used a female human to carry Cesario. Michael was attempting to court Gabriel at the time. The forbidden couple hid the pregnancy until Cesario was born in a wagon heading to modern day France. The archangels were furious."

"And that was just another nail in Lucifer's metaphorical coffin," Lucy said, walking out of the room.

"Did we upset her?" the elder Winchester gave his brother a concerned face.

Sam shook his head, "I dunno."

"I can make sure she's okay," Castiel fluttered into Lucy's room.

XXX

Castiel admired the purple and black bedroom with matching on suite bathroom and closet. Lucy was lying on her bed, typing on a seven inch tablet the shade of lilacs in the spring. She had her hair in a ponytail. Her hoodie covered up the tank top she was wearing underneath.

"Lucy, are you okay, sweetie?" he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't like people talking shit about my grandfather," Lucy gave the angel a casual shrug.

"I do not understand why you are so attached to Lucifer even though he hurt your guardian angel," Castiel looked at her with curious eyes.

"He gave me a reason to live," she looked at Castiel with her eyes almost about to spill their tears.

Castiel frowned, confused, "I suppose it could be worse."

"You could be the direct spawn of that monster," she picked up her tablet.

"You're an artist, right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, so?" she looked at him.

"Why don't you draw him?"


End file.
